The First Day of School
by CissySkipsquat
Summary: David is starting the fifth grade.


David was awakened with a big, slobbery kiss on his cheek. Followed by a woof.  
  
"Lucy, get off of me!" he screeched. "Mom, Richie let Lucy in again!"  
  
"Calm down, little bro. Dad was going to come in here in two minutes anyway. Besides, today is the first day of school, it would be NICE if you got there on TIME!" Richard responded  
  
'Man, Richie really thinks he's somethin',' David thought. 'Just because he gets to go to junior high. Big deal. It's JUNIOR high. How great can it be?' David sighed. He could never be good enough. Big enough. Strong enough.  
  
"Woo-hoo! There's my son! Going out for football this year? Ooooh. seventh grade. got into a load of trouble in seventh grade. Did I ever tell you about the time I-"  
  
"Hi Dad," David interrupted his father in a small voice. "Got any stories about the fifth grade?"  
  
David Sr. frowned. He looked into his youngest son's eyes and said, "Fifth grade. well. my best friend moved away and my cat died," he laughed at David's shocked reaction.  
  
"Nothing good happened to you?" David asked, amazed.  
  
David Sr. bent down and whispered in his son's ear, "I got my first kiss".  
  
David didn't have a response. He wasn't sure how he felt about kissing and girls, and kissing girls. He had once seen Richie kiss Francine Brooks, who lived across the street. He had also seen Francine punch him immediately following the event.  
  
As the Addison men walked toward the kitchen, David began to feel that first day of school feeling: excitement, nervousness, hoping you don't have to write a 'How I Spent My Summer' paper.  
  
"How's my little man?" Mrs. Addison asked, giving David a peck on the top of his head. "You know, dear, taking a bath before the first day of school is not a horrible idea."  
  
Richie laughed. I told you that you smelled," he said.  
  
David reached over to smack Richard's head as they sat down at the table. David Sr. pulled it way.  
  
"No hitting at the table!" he yelled.  
  
"Or anywhere else," his mom added in a softer tone.  
  
A breakfast of Rice Krispies, toast, and orange juice was enjoyed by all. Richie explained how he was sure to get on the football team, and David told the family his plan to get the best basketball court at recess.  
  
"I have to go catch my BUS," Richie said, glancing at David. David had to walk to school. The only times he got to ride the bus were field trips, and that was not the same. "You better start WALKING, Dave," Richard smiled.  
  
David washed his hands, grabbed his brown-bagged lunch, and headed out the door. Lucy went with him.  
  
"No Luce, you have to stay in the yard!" David told her. Lucy wagged her shaggy golden retriever tail. "STAY here," David told her firmly. "I'll be back soon," 'and hopefully alive,' he thought to himself.  
  
'Elm, Birch, Maple, Apple.why are all the streets named after trees?' David thought to himself as he walked. 'I would name them after something more interesting.at least some thing that moved-cars! -Ford Lane, Chevy Avenue-'  
  
"There he is! Let's get him!" David's thoughts were interrupted by Tommy and Mark Barsky, sixth graders who were WAY to big for their own good.  
  
"Quick, he's getting away!" David ran as fast as he could, tripping along the way, then getting up again. He kept on running until Mark and Tommy saw Ben Marks, who was an easier target. Ben was a nerd with a capital N.  
  
'Phew," David thought. 'At least they didn't catch up with me," David suffered minor injuries from his ordeal- a skinned knee and a scrape on his face.  
  
"David! I missed you all summer!" David's best friend, Emily Summers reached out and bonked him on the head with her spiral notebook. She got a better look at him and saw what the Barsky Brats had caused. "They got to you already?" She was amazed.  
  
"Hey! It's not that bad," David assured her.  
  
"Come with me," Emily ordered.  
  
They headed toward the bathrooms. When they arrived they realized their problem.  
  
"Come on," Emily insisted.  
  
"But it's the GIRL'S room!" David said, as if Emily had just asked him to take off his shoes and walk on hot coals.  
  
"There's nobody in here, and you don't want to see the nurse do ya?" Emily asked. You know that's where Old Bag Jones will send ya if she sees your face!"  
  
Emily had a point. Heck, she always had a point, an opinion, or an order. She was a nice girl, in a bossy sort of way. Emily's curly red hair was always in a ponytail. She had grown several inches over the summer and now towered over David.  
  
"So, stick-legs, you couldn't be bothered to come see me yesterday? David inquired, as Emily wet some paper towels and handed them to him. He wiped off some blood. "Where were ya, huh?"  
  
"I wanted to surprise you, David. I know how much you love surprises. You missed a spot," she said, changing the subject.  
  
The bell rang. David and Emily checked themselves in the mirror, decided that they looked acceptable, and walked to class.  
  
"Good morning Ms. Jones," Emily said to the sour-looking old woman in the hall. "So.any crime to report?" She asked. Emily could make conversation with anyone.  
  
"Just two students who are going to be late for class if they don't MOVE!" Ms. Jones barked. Secretly she liked Emily and David. They were honest kids. They spoke their minds. "Don't run!" she called after them.  
  
"We have to get seats in the back," David told Emily. "That way we can pass the notebook back and forth." David and Emily had entered their classroom. Mrs. McCall's fifth grade. They looked in in horror.  
  
"Nametags!" cried Emily.  
  
"Alphabetical order!" shrieked David.  
  
"Good morning," Mrs. McCall greeted them cheerfully. "You are Richard's brother aren't you?" David smiled a forceful smile. Emily chocked back a giggle. She knew that David hated being called 'Richard's brother'.  
  
"Yes Ma'am," David answered. He stuck his tongue out at Emily.  
  
"Well, your desk is right here," Mrs. McCall led David to the first desk on the left. Right next to hers. "I've heard fascinating stories about you," she chuckled.  
  
"And all of them are true," Emily pitched in.  
The day had begun. It was not all bad. The class had Science, English, and Math in the morning, (no how I spent my summer paper) then lunch. David had forgotten that fifth and sixth grade shared lunch hour, so his dreams of the best basketball court were crushed after he saw the Barsky Brats. After lunch were Art, Spelling, and History. David had survived his first day of school.  
  
"I'm free! I'm free!" Emily yelped happily as she and David crossed the street. "Hey Davey-boy, let's get ice-cream at Ruth's shop and head over to Maple Leaf."  
  
"Why?" David asked, confused. 'Maple leaf is Richie's school,' he thought, 'Why would I want to go there?'  
  
"Because you like ice-cream, dummy! Come on- Rocky Road, my treat!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him along. "I want to make fun of the cheerleaders."  
  
"Ok, I'll go, but I have to be home by 4:30 to watch Max Brooks. That's when he gets home from daycare.' David babysat for Max 4:30 to 5:30 every weekday until his mother came home. He was saving up for a bike that was better than Richie's.  
  
"If you weren't my best friend on earth I would have to say something about your "job", boy babysitter," Emily smirked.  
  
They arrived at the ice-cream shop.  
  
"Mmmmmm. this Rocky Road tastes better every time Ems, thanks," David thought Emily was the best. She always knew what he needed.  
  
"No prob, Bob. but next time, you're picking up the check, you working man!" Emily has chocolate all over her face. David decided not to tell her.  
  
End of part one 


End file.
